dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nec'Haan (Dread Codex Monster)
This dog-like creature has green-brown fur and a bushy brown tail. Green ichor drips from its toothy maw as its yellow eyes watch you with open suspicion. The nec'haan is a trained hunter of the undead. This dog-like creature takes its name from an old Elvish tongue and translates to "death hound." An unknown clan of elves bred the nec'haan not only to be used in their own territory but to be sold and bred for others against the vile roaming undead that occasionally haunt civilized areas. It is quite unusual for an elven patrol to not have at least one nec'haan with them. Many mistake the animal for a dog or wolf, but closer examination reveals that this hound is much different. Nec'haan feast, if at all possible, on the flesh of the dead. Despite this gruesome truth, the act is actually one of sanitary origin. The nec'haan have saved many a village not only from undead but from plague as well, the hounds eating the fallen victims before their bodies spoil and infect more folk. Combat Nec'haan are crafty hunters, usually employing tactics similar to those of hyena packs. Against more powerful opponents they are cautious (but fearless), rushing in and biting, then retreating to allow their necrotic bites to take their toll. (Su): Nec'haan saliva have acidic and necromantic properties that break down rotting flesh that the nec'haan can more easily digest their fetid diet. A nec'haan's bite deals 1d6 points of acid damage to undead or dead flesh. However, this enzyme is also harmful to living tissue: Bites from a nec'haan do not heal naturally and must be cured with magic. Further, living creatures bitten may also contract a magical rotting disease: Nec'haan's breath—injury, 1 day, DC 15, 1d3 Con. (The save is Constitution-based.) (Ex): A nec'haan that hits with its bite attack can attempt to trip the opponent (+7 check modifier) as a free action without making a touch attack or provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the target cannot react to trip the nec'haan. (Ex): Nec'haan are immune to disease, fear, paralysis, ability damage, and ability or energy drain. Skills: *Due to their greenish-brown colorization, nec'haan have a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks in forests. When tracking by scent, they have a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks. Treasure None — The nec'haan has no interest or use for treasure of any kind. In Your Campaign Anyone with 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (arcana) can successfully harvest the saliva glands from a slain nec'haan. The amount of corrosive acid inside one gland (the creature has 4 glands) is enough to coat two Medium size weapons like a poison (or four Small weapons or one Large weapon). Once spread upon a weapon, the acid lasts for 24 hours or until the weapon strikes a creature twice in that time. Against undead, the coated weapon inflicts an extra 1d4 points of acid damage. On the open market, a vial of nec'haan acid (a vial contains one gland's worth of fluid) can fetch up to 200 gp. Intelligent undead who have previously encountered a nec'haan may be reluctant to approach a residence which has one inside (or patrolling in the yard depending on the locale). An adventure idea could be that a noble worried about undead attack hires the PCs to find a pair of nec'haan and bring them to the man's estate. The problem is where to find these hounds, especially if no known elven communities are nearby. ---- Category:3.5e Category:OGL Category:Monster Category:Dread Codex